What's Your Number?
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: Kuroko has many ex-boyfriends from the past but still cannot find his true love. But when he saw an article about finding true love that will end if it reaches to 20, he decided to look all of his exes to see if any of his past relationships will work out and finally find his true love. When he has trouble locating them, he asks his neighbor Kise who sleeps with women every night.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! This story is based on movie/book "what's your number?" starring Anna Farris and Chris Evans. If you haven't seen the movie yet, I recommend it because it was really good. One of the scene, Chris is NAKED, my god!

WARNING: a bit OOC... only just a bit...

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

The dash of sunlight hit Kuroko's face and realizing that it's morning already. He lightly scratched his eyes and found out that he's not sleeping alone. _'I did it again' _he sighed.

Kuroko climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He took the shower nozzle and washed his body with trace of sticky sweat. After drying himself, he went to the kitchen and cook for food. He heard a low slam in his bedroom door and a man showed up approaching the main door.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Kuroko said with an expressionless face.

"I need to – ah, go to work…" the man nervously replied.

"I made sausage omelet"

The man immediately put his things on the floor and made himself comfortable in the kitchen table.

"You want to go at my sister's wedding?" the bluenette asked the man who was eating.

"Is your parents gonna be there?"

"At my _SISTER'S WEDDING_?" he purposely emphasizes the words "I think so…"

"Uh sorry babe, I have meeting with my boss on that day."

Kuroko knew it was a complete lie. He didn't even give the date of the wedding yet. After the man finishes eating, Kuroko headed to the door and opened it for him still expressionless. He wanted to kick the man out of his house.

"Say, babe, if you want to hook up, just call m—"

" Goodbye…" Kuroko didn't wait for the man to finish what he's saying and closed the door. "I forgot the newspaper" he opened the door again and went outside.

He's living in an apartment building so he is used on having neighbors. The door in front of him opens revealing a naked tall blonde man and only a small towel covering the part that needs to be covered. The sight is mesmerizing not until he heard the voice of a woman.

"Ah! Good morning neighbor!" the blonde man happily greeted the bluenette. Kuroko manages to bow to the naked man then quickly enter his house and shut the door. He rolled his eyes _'Now great, I have a player neighbor' _sighed.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

"What?"

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun, I know you work so hard but the company needed to cut employees because many of our branch is shutting down. We have to let you go" Imayoshi Shouichi, the head of their branch division said to him.

Great. This is so great. After kicking out the lying sex maniac out of his house that morning, he's now getting fired to the company he's been working on for six years. He sighed again. How many times does he have to sigh? Now, he has to start from the scratch and find a work as soon as possible.

Sitting on the train with the box filled with his office things in his lap, he saw a magazine that is not his and he remembered his friend Riko lend the thing to him. He is curious about the content of the magazine until he flipped the page in an article.

"The average of number of lover a person needs to have in their lifetime" he whispered to himself. _' That sounds ridiculous'_

He read the article and he was quite surprised because he think that the average 10.5 was too low. Then an idea pops out in his mind. He took a note book and pen and he wrote:

_People I've Slept With:_

_-Seijuuro Akashi _

The first person that comes out to his mind is his childhood friend who he promised to give his virginity when they reach the right age. Even though he hasn't slept with the man yet, he believes that he is his true love. But it's too early to say that.

_-Miyaji Kiyoshi_

_-Taisuke Otsubo_

_-Tatsuya Himuro_

He tried to remember the name of others but his sister called him.

"Tecchan! Where are you? You do remember that today is my bridal party right?"

"Ah Sacchan… isn't that tomorrow?"

"How could you forget? Mou— you need to come here… quick!"

"Okay okay, I just need to put on clothes. I'm done bathing."

"Yay! See yah!"

Satsuki is his adopted sister which was very close to him. They really love and treat each other like true siblings. His sister will be a married woman soon and he is happy for her. Time really moves quickly.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

Stepping out of the taxi after paying the driver, he felt nostalgic seeing his home where he used to play with his sister and his dog Nigou. Their family is quite rich owning few estates and restaurants, so, he have to admit that his house is rather big for his mother who lived alone together with her maids and butler.

"My cute son! Finally~"

Kuroko heard the voice of his mother, Nagisa Kuroko. She hugged her son tightly and kissed him in the forehead.

"Hi mom, you look well" he said to his mother.

"Hmm… where is the man you're dating?" she asked while redoing his crooked necktie. She's aware that her son is gay but she doesn't mind at all, as long as her son is happy…

"uhh… he said he had work to do so I came alone. Where is Sacchan?"

"She's upstairs and having a trouble on something…"

"I'm gonna check on her…"

"okay okay, go…"

Kuroko headed to the stairs…

"Oh! Tetsu-chan, your cousin Liu Wei is here…"

He froze _'Oh God! Yeah Wei! I totally forgot'_ tooking out the pen and the notebook he wrote the name of:

_-Liu Wei_

But he marked an "x" on the name because, NO, he's not going to hit on his cousin again.

_'Too bad he's my cousin though he's really good in bed and really good at sucking nipples'_ he chuckled.

Kuroko didn't mind to knock at Satsuki's room and he entered witnessing Satsuki having a trouble with her dress as she can't zip the zipper on her back.

"Thank God Tecchan, could you please help me with this?"

Kuroko complied and helped her with her dress "You're turning into a pig."

Satsuki chuckled and hugged her brother tightly between her big boobs.

"…and if you don't stop stuffing your watermelon in my damn face, I will cut it and sell it into the super market at a very low price."

"Waah! Don't… I just missed you Tecchan~" she whined.

"But we saw each other like two days ago…"

"Mouu—" the pinknette pouted.

Kuroko turned and looked outside "Hey, what is the creepy giant guys' name who's stealing sweets from me?"

"Ah, the guy who always make you cry because he always bully you and steal your candies when we were kids? Atsushi Murasakibara."

"Thanks" he wrote the name on his notebook and pay his attention again to her sister looking at the mirrors fixing her mascara "You look great sis…"

"Thank you Tecchan~" she smiled.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna use your restroom for a while…"

"mmm 'kay~"

He looked at his note book once again "10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19—"

_'Holy cow, 19?' _he tried to clear his mind and he doesn't want to think about this. He want his sister to be happy so must act normal. _'Did I just fucked by1 9 guys?'_

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

The party is great. Kuroko saw his old friends in high school and they didn't change at all. His friends are his teammates in basketball. They did well in games and won championships for three years consecutive. How he missed them so much. His sister Satsuki is the manager of their team so she is closed to them as well. Satsuki invite all of them to go to a bar to celebrate her bridal party.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

In the bar:

"Cheers!" they said altogether.

"Oi Kuroko, you looked down, what's up?" Kagami wrapped his arms on Kuroko's neck almost choking him.

"Ow, it hurts Kagami-kun. It's kinda boring, why don't we play a game?"

"I like the idea!" Izuki second the motion.

"Yeah yeah!" Koganei excitedly said with Mitobe nodded in response.

"How lame, okay what kind of game?" Hyuuga, their ex-captain sip another glass of champagne.

"Don't spoil the mood Hyuuga…" Kiyoshi happily put his arms on Hyuuga's shoulder and Hyuuga quickly punch him in the lower spine "Ow… so, what are we playing then?"

Kuroko tried to think but he cannot think of any game so Kagami share his idea.

"Why don't we write the number of people we've slept with?"

Everyone gulped especially Kuroko.

"What the hell? Okay, fine whatever." Hyuuga permitted Kagami's idea which was a shock to everyone.

"Okay okay, now the game is settled, let's start!" Kagami asked pen and paper to the waiter "Ah, Kuroko, can you get us more drinks?"

"Okay" he said in monotone voice.

Kuroko headed to the bar and politely asked the bartender for drinks. The bartender put shot glasses and pours the gin on it.

"Oh, what a small world Kuroko-kun" a man grinning and wearing a suit that looks so hot approach him. If only he wasn't the man he slightly hated. Yes. The man who just fired him.

"A small world it is" he replied flatly.

"Oh, come on… don't be so mad at me. Let me pay for these drinks. I feel really bad for firing you" Imayoshi still grinning and looking at him like some sort of a fox.

"Oh really?" Kuroko smiled sarcastically "Thanks… since you just fired me, I have no money and I can't afford it anyway."

"Let me be honest at you, I just did you a favor. I know you're onto arts and sculptures and you didn't seem to like working in an office besides the company is going to bankrupt one of these days. You should do the things you like. Apply for the job you like and the boss you… uhhm like" Imayoshi stared at his empty wine glass.

"Hmmm… I like you as my ex-boss"

Imayoshi smirked and Kuroko held the tray filled with drinks and went to their table. Imayoshi hand his gold card to pay for Kuroko's drinks.

Putting the tray in their table, Kagami started the game and explain the rules.

"Put the number of people you slept with, and put it in the bowl. We will pick out a paper and guess who it belongs to."

They put the paper in the bowl "Bride first, Satsuki you go first" Kagami said to the pinknette.

"Okay~ eto—" when she finally picked a paper "Oh, five~! I think it's… Izuki-senpai~"

"Ehehe she's right" Izuki blushed.

"Now, senpai, you pick second"

Izuki draw a paper "Six. Ah, Satsuki"

"Ahaha! You're right senpai…" Satsuki admitted "After all you're the one who knows some of my secret love life…"

The pinknette draw another paper from the bowl "Four? Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Hahaha—yeah" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Oi Kiyoshi, you're a five" Hyuuga doesn't seem to believe that Kiyoshi had four.

"Eh, but I didn't slept with the last. We just kissed"

"It counts!" Hyuuga added "Correction, this idiot is a five."

Everyone laughed. Kiyoshi is a nice guy but he's a little unlucky when it comes to girls. And all the girls he dated broke up with her because…. He's too damn nice.

Kiyoshi opened the paper he picked "14?"

"Who's that? What a player…" Hyuuga snorted.

"Me…" Kagami proudly said.

"A player indeed" Izuki agreed.

"Kagami is a lucky guy" Koganei added.

Mitobe slightly smiled and nodded.

"Oi—It's not my fault, girls were the one who keep saying that they want to slept with me" he defended himself.

"But that does not necessarily mean that you have to sleep with them…" Hyuuga sighed.

"Come on, get over with it. It's not a big deal… I'm a guy… okay Kuroko you draw next!" Kagami took a shot glass and poured the gin in his mouth.

Kuroko is sweating. He doesn't know what to do. He tried to use his misdirection but ever since he graduated highschool, he became more noticeable so he can't use it anymore. He doesn't have a choice but to pick his own number, so he did.

"Tell us what number did you pick?"

Kuroko looked so nervous and he purposely dropped the paper and while he's picking it up he tear the paper into two.

"I picked my own number. It's nine" Kuroko said in a flat tone.

"Wait" Izuki saw a paper in his shoes "One? Is this yours Kuroko?"

"…" he didn't respond and he is nervous and sweating a lot.

"Oh.. so you're a ninety-one?"

Everyone on the table looked at Kuroko eyes widen and naturally, they are shocked.

"Okay I give up, I'm at nineteen and an uke. Twice the national average, I have a problem that if ever I've reach 20, I will never find the right person for me, and that's what written in the magazine" Kuroko sadly said. "I am so unlucky. I have no luck in love."

"Don't give up Kuroko… I know you will find the right guy who's going to be your twenty" Kiyoshi smiled at his kouhai. Kiyoshi is the one who always give him advice and he consults his love life to him. And Kiyoshi knew that he was gay from the start which he gladly accept what he is now.

"Yeah… don't give up Kuroko!" Hyuuga supported Kuroko.

"Tecchan~ If you have the 20th guy, tell me! I will interrogate him carefully okay~" Satsuki winked at Kuroko. Everyone is very supportive to him and that is the reason why he love his friends so much.

Kagami held up his drink to make a toast "For Satsuki's wedding! And for Kuroko finding his love! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

Another day that the sun shone upon his pale face, his head hurts together with his back. _'Wait what?'_. He slowly turned his body hoping that it's not what he think it is until a familiar raven haired man sleeping beside him with a fine body looking so damn hot. Kuroko quickly put on his pajama and race to the bathroom with his phone then dialed Satsuki's number.

"Tecchan hello~~" she greeted his brother.

"Did you just leave me in the bar last night?" Kuroko whispered as he saw the person woke up and climbed off the bed still naked.

"I tried to get you to go home last night but you puke on me. And person who claimed to be your friend at work said he will offer you a ride home."

"And you just agree with it?"

"He said he's your officemate, why would I turn down his kindness?"

"He-he's my boss who fired me!"

* * *

Review?  
Buzzing like... neon lights... can you feel my love? - Neon Lights by Natasha Bedingfield  
the end song of the movie, i'm kinda lss to it.

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)


	2. Chapter 2

I really want to finish the story asap so I'm updating today ;D

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

"That's great, now you find your true love!" Satsuki's voice looks happy and excited.

Kuroko took a glimpse on Imayoshi who was now putting his boxers and pants.

"I don't know why I never considered him before…"

Just as Kuroko said those words, he saw Imayoshi picking his underwear on the floor then sniffing it.

'_He's a damn pervert!' _he thought "NO. He's not my true love."

Kuroko hang up when Imayoshi is looking for him.

"Good morning babe~" Imayoshi gave a peck on Kuroko's soft lips.

'_Did he just kissed me after sniffing my underwear?'_

"Yeah good morning too… I guess…"

"I really want to stay with you for a while but I need to go to the office... but I'll have my coffee here first. Did you get your newspaper?"

"Ah—there's a coffee shop near here. I'm not really into coffee so I rarely make coffee and—I never get the newspaper." he lied.

The doorbell rings and when Kuroko opened the door…

"Good morning neighbor!" the shining aura beaming around his blonde neighbor shows up and smiling at him as if they were close. He handed the newspaper he found outside Kuroko's door.

"That's not mine" Kuroko took the newspaper and threw it into the staircase.

"Oh… uhhmm I need help. I locked myself out and I forgot my keys inside" he whined and faking his tears. "Can I use your phone?"

Kuroko found this opportunity to make Imayoshi leave his house immediately. "Come in."

"Oh, you have guest… Good morning" Imayoshi smiled and greeted the blonde.

"Good morning too" the blonde greeted back.

"Imayoshi-san, uhmm… I will call you later, my neighbor needs my help and you said that you need to go to the office, right?" Kuroko said while looking for the phone.

"Yeah… sadly. Okay babe, I'm going… call me okay?"

Kuroko opened the door for him but before Imayoshi step out of his house, he put his hands around Kuroko's waist and lifts him kissing his lips for the second time. "Uhh—bye" he's surprised by Imayoshi's action and only managed to utter a small goodbye.

Before shutting his door, the door in front of his house opened revealing a tall woman probably a model coming out of the house. Kuroko draw a quizzical look on his face and rub his temples. _'This ass…'_

He closed the door and the first thing he wanted to do is to punch the tall blonde in the gut.

"Why don't you call for help to that girl who came out of your apartment?" Kuroko annoyingly said.

The blonde laughed "Haha—you got me… well I have THAT problem and I needed to get off it so…"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen to look for the milk in the fridge. "It's your problem, not mine."

"By the way, my name is Kise, Kise Ryouta" he saw the sculptures on Kuroko's table "you did this?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes. And could you stop being so familiar, were not even close and I don't want to be friendly to a man who sleeps with every woman in the city."

"Meanie! Yes we are friends now Kurokocchi— I heard you got fired on your work?"

The bluenette slightly blushed "H-How did you know that?

"Well I heard it from someone—I'm from a family of cops so, I have hobby to dig up dirt" Kise proudly replied walking towards the door "Well I think it's safe to go out now… thank you. You're a big help."

"You're an ass" rolling his eyes sipping his milk.

The world really hated him. All the misfortunes keep stabbing him. He remembered that he will accompany Satsuki in the cake shop to help her choose a wedding cake.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

At the cake shop:

Kuroko took a small bite of the magenta colored cake "Oh! Vanilla flavored…" when he discovered that the cake is vanilla flavored, he stuffed big portions into his mouth.

"Tecchan—you only need to taste them, not to eat the whole bunch. We still have many cakes to choose from."

"But its vanilla flavored."

"Don't be angry at me if you get fat" she chuckled.

"I don't care. Besides no one will ever see me naked again, I said I will find my true love in number 20 but thanks to that underwear-sniffing pervert, I lost my 20."

The bell on the front door clanked and a tall handsome man entered the cake shop. Kuroko glanced at the man and in the deep thought thinking the guy looks so familiar.

"Oh shit…" he remembered.

"What?" Satsuki's lift her brows looking at the shocked bluenette.

"It's Midorima Shintarou! I dated him" he said in a low voice.

"But I think I never met him before."

"No, no one did. He wanted to keep it secret so we never talked about it with anyone."

Satsuki came up with a plan "Try talking to him… you said your limit is 20 right? So if you already dated him before, it doesn't count."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot…"

"Goodluck!" she cheered in low voice.

Kuroko approach the table where Midorima is currently looking at the cup cakes. He chooses to stand on the other side for the man to easily notice him.

"Kuroko?" finally the man noticed him.

"Mi-Midorima-kun?"

"Oh, it is you… Hi, how are you?" the green head replied smiling at him.

"Hello, long time no see…" Kuroko bowed and smiled back with his sweetest smile.

"Last time we saw each other was on the second year of college, am I right?"

"Yeah you're right. So, what are you doing here?"

Midorima didn't have the chance to reply to his question when a woman suddenly wrapped his arms around the green heads' arms.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé and this is my friend and classmate in college."

The woman held her hands to initiate a handshake "Hello. Nice to meet you" the woman seems to be nice.

"Nice to meet you too…" Kuroko smiled at her.

'_Oh well'_

"Well it's nice to see you Midorima-kun and good luck with your wedding! I'm with my sister now, she's over there so, goodluck again!"

Kuroko went back to where Satsuki is seating.

"Etto—I guess… he's out of the circles then, don't worry it's not like he's your only ex~"

"It's your fault. I'm really embarrassed right now I want to die" the bluenette continued his business with the cakes. _'Wait… he's not my only ex…'_

"You're a genius Sacchan. I'm not going over 20 and he's not my only ex. Maybe I can find my true love from one of them… I'm going, call me if you need me" after giving her sister a kiss on the cheek he runs out of the cake shop leaving Satsuki behind.

"W-wait Tecchan!"

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

On that night, he gathered all the notebooks and other things from highschool and college year. He placed himself in front of his laptop, searching for all the possible locations of his ex through social networking sites. It took him all night but his effort never paid off. Kuroko admitted that he really suck at using the internet. He gave up and fell asleep in front of his laptop.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

A loud music disturbed his nice sleep and Kuroko fell from his sit. "Uhh—Looks like I fell asleep here, morning already?"

"_I'm from a family of cops so, I have hobby to dig up dirt."_

Kise's words struck him with bright idea as he quickly walked out of his house and knock into Kise's door.

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Good morning!" he's naked again with that small towel in his thing down there.

"Uh, remember when you said you're good at digging dirt? You think I could pay you to find some people for me?" Kuroko didn't mind the naked man in front of him.

"Uhh… you need to give me more info than that if you wanted my help… and did you say 'some'? Means not only one right?" Kise smirked biting the peach he was holding.

"It's the people I've dated—sort of…"

Kise's raised a brow "Why would you like to find them? Did you accidentally have kids with one of them?"

"No, I'm gay and I think maybe they worth a second look, maybe a second chance" Kuroko admitted showing the paper he's holding to the blonde.

"Oh… I see…" Kise didn't mind at all when he said he was gay and wiped of his mouth with the towel he's holding and the only thing that covering his private area.

Kuroko eyes widen and he doesn't know what to do. It's not like he never saw a naked man before but it's kinda awkward and embarrassing.

"I want to help but I refuse Kurokocchi, I'm sorry."

"Wait… I said I will pay you."

"You seem nice and sweet but I'm quite busy with my work as model so, finding more than one person is a big responsibility and can eat much of my time~ I'm sorry"

Kuroko peek at Kise's house and found another girl. _'I think this might work'_. An idea crosses his mind as he entered Kise's house.

"Come on Kise-kun! My mother fell on the tree and scraped her knees and sprained her ankles… we need to go to the hospital" Kuroko pick all Kise's clothing on the floor and he looked at the woman sitting on the bed, naked "I'm so sorry, he will contact you later. I'm borrowing my friend for a moment. We need to go to hospital" he dragged the blonde out of its own house and the surprised Kise only manage to chuckle on what Kuroko suddenly did.

They've entered Kuroko's house…

"Wow Kurokocchi… Nice one!" Kise thumbs up to the bluenette.

"As what I've just said earlier, I will pay you to find my exes."

Kise thought about it for a while "Hmm… what about… I help you find your exes and you helped me escape from mine (means the different girls he's banging)."

"Deal."

"Ohh… your apartment is kinda big—"looking around the house implementing something.

"And… you can use my apartment to hide in…"

"Yes!" Kise hugged Kuroko and buried the small man into his well tone chest.

"H-Hey, I can't breathe" Kuroko punch the tall male in his gut.

"Ouch, you don't need to do that Kurokocchi~"

Maybe. Just maybe this time, a second chance with one of his ex might work with the help of this playboy idiot. It's worth a shot isn't it?

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)


	3. Chapter 3

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

Sitting on a coffee shop, Kuroko sips his vanilla latte while Kise is sitting in front of him enjoying the sandwich that Kuroko paid for him.

"Kise-kun, I already acquired some info's about the guys. Names, phone numbers, addresses –" Kise looked at the paper Kuroko is holding. The bluenette stood from his seat and he is followed by the blonde. "I prioritized the list, start at the top. I crossed out the name of the people that is no longer available."

1. Seijuuro Akashi

2. Tatsuya Himuro

3. Daiki Aomine

4. Kazunari Takao

5. Taisuke Ootsubo

6. Kiyoshi Miyaji

7. Kensuke Fukui

8. Chihiro Mayuzumi

9. Kotaro Hayama

10. Yoshinori Susa

11. Yoshitaka Moriyama

12. Makoto Hanamiya

13. Ryouhei Kasuga

14. Atsushi Murasakibara

15. Liu Wei (X)

16. Imayoshi Shouichi (X)

17. Midorima Shintarou (X)

18. Kousuke Wakamatsu (X)

19. Kobori Kouji (X)

20. Shinya Nakamura (X)

"Seijuuro Akashi—w-wait Akashi from Akashi Empire?" Kise's eyes widen."

"Yeah, they owned hotels and restaurants here and there. They're famous, he should be easy to find."

"He's easy to find but he's gonna be hard to get to. It will be easier if you happen to have his phone number or address."

"Why would I ask for help if I have that?" Kuroko rolled his eyes. He doubt that Kise can do the job properly. "By the way, move the name of Daiki Aomine on number two. He's working as cop so probably he's still in the same station and he's the best sex I've ever had."

"Hmm… but you haven't tried it with me~" the blonde smirked at him.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed and inspect Kise from head to foot "No, I'm good and you're not my type."

"Eh~? Kurokocchi, you don't find me attractive?"

"Yes" he confidently replied.

Kise whined with fake tears "May I ask you something? Why go through all this trouble? You can just find a new guy. You're cute and any man you like will fall for you."

"No. I don't want new guys."

"New is always better than old" took a bite on his sandwich.

"I know you'd say that. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think the longest relationship you had is with that sandwich." Kuroko pointed the sandwich.

Kise stare at his sandwich and kissed it.

"Kise-kun, you really grossed me out."

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

As Kuroko promised, he accompany Satsuki in choosing a wedding gown. He's now waiting for his sister to come out of the dressing room. A minute passed and his sister finally came out wearing a beautiful white gown ornamented with pink Swarovski crystals.

"You look so beautiful" Kuroko said with the teary eyes. He's so happy to see his sister in a very beautiful wedding gown.

"Really Tecchan?" she also teary eyed when she heard the compliment of her brother.

"Yes… I'm sure that Yukio-kun will drool if he saw you wearing that gown."

"Kyaah~ I'm so excited to be his wife… I wonder if he is too."

"Of course he is, though I think that he is more nervous than excited."

Satsuki chuckled. "He's just shy. I remembered when he tried to ask me out, he's face looks like tomato."

A beep on Kuroko's phone startled the two. It was from Kise.

"Oh, he found Ryouhei Kasuga" Kuroko is surprised that the stupid blonde is doing his job properly.

"Tecchan could it be… that you track down all your ex-boyfriends so you don't have to go over 20?" the pinknette lift her brows.

"Look at the bright side, if it works out with one of these guys, that means my effort for searching true love won't have been a waste."

"That might be true but, it didn't work out with any of them because they were all wrong for you, and Ryouhei Kasuga? Isn't that the magician you dated back in college days?" Satsuki leaned at him and read the message in her brothers' phone.

All the flashback memories of Ryouhei Kasuga shut him for a brief moment. Yes. He clearly recalls his past with Ryouhei. He's a bartender with a shoulder length hair in a bar who performs small magic tricks like coin and card magic. Kuroko learned magic tricks from him.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

Kise said that they will meet in the bar where Ryouhei is still working as bartender/magician. Kuroko easily found the blonde man drinking a bottle of beer. He sits in front of Kise.

"So, where is he?" Kuroko turned his head and start looking for Ryouhei.

Kise pointed his fingers on the place behind Kuroko. It was Ryouhei but with the shorter hair, he is much good looking than before.

The emotionless expression covered the bluenette's face. "Nope, let's get out of here."

"Eh? Kurokocchi why?"

Kuroko quickly exited the bar as Kise followed him like a dog. They stopped at a lamppost in front of the bar.

"Hey hey, Kurokocchi, wait—why? Cause he's a bartender?"

"No, because he's still a bartender. It's the exact same place he was nine years ago. A street magician who sleeps on the day and work as a bartender 'till 3am."

"You're a choosy one Kurokocchi. You still dated him knowing what kind of work he has."

"Even if it didn't raise my number, I can't afford to waste time for guys who stuck in that kind of life."

"Oh! Heyy~ so, that is the reason… you don't want to raise your number that's why you won't sleep with me" Kise leaned his face closer to Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, I have millions of reasons why I won't sleep with you besides, your straight and I'm not sleeping with straight guys." Kuroko pushed the blonde's face away from his.

"I don't mind trying the other side if it's Kurokocchi."

"I don't mind kicking balls if it's Kise-kun."

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

Bright sunny day once again but this time, Kuroko managed to put curtains on his windows. Thank god. The sunlight will never touch his face so he can sleep peacefully. The peace shattered when his alarm destroyed his sleep. Kuroko climbed of his bed took a towel and heading to the shower. He noticed the presence of the annoying blonde who was lying comfortably on his couch with the laptop on his lap.

"What are you doing? Annoying me so early in the morning?" Kuroko throws his towel to Kise.

"So meaaaann Kurokocchii" Kise placed the towel on the table "I'm waiting for—Mika-chan to leave. I told her I have early photo shoot."

"You hooked up with someone last night after I left you?"

"Don't say that. You can call it romantic experience" Kise smirked.

"Hiding on my couch is actually a free time so you could use some work?"

"I'm working. I made a fake account on Facebook and I just found Yoshinori Susa-kun~"

Kuroko sit beside Kise. He clicked Susa's profile—

"And look, he's happy… with family and kids…" Kise chuckled.

10. Yoshinori Susa (X)

Kuroko sighed. He likes Susa because the man is kind and protective; too bad he's already married.

The bluenette proceeded on the kitchen to make coffee. "Where is my mug?"

Kise freezed. "Kurokocchi, I broke it but I promise to replace it."

Kuroko took the nearest thing beside him which is a plastic plate. He threw it like a frisbee straight to the model's face.

* * *

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)

(`σ▽σ)❤(ㅎ-ㅎ)


End file.
